Night and Day: Where the Blood Flows!
by Zero the Winter God
Summary: What would happen if the Bloodlines of all the nations gathered together to form a new nation? Prepare yourself for a tale like no other but watch has Naruto, Female Haku, and a couple of O.C.s change the world to end the fear of not just the Tailed Beasts but of the Kekkei-genkais so many wield. Though what forces will stand in their way? Who is to say. Rated M for later chaptes
1. Chapter 1

The night was filled with a silence that was too unnatural for the world and then suddenly the silence was broken when there was a scream that seemed to have pierced right through the heavens and into the bowls of the underworld.

After that, all hell broke loose as people in near by village began to run in the opposite area where the scream originated not realizing that they were heading right towards their own demise.

The scream was merely a genjutsu used to lure all those in the village away. Why would someone want an entire village's people killed? It is because this village was a village of Blood Killers.

Blood Killers were Shinobi who lived for the soul purpose of killing anyone born with any kekkie-genkai. They were infamous and not a single nation knew where they were from. Many a times, the five nations had sent some of their best to find and capture or more than likely kill them, but all those who did found them, were sent back to their respective village leader in pieces.

The Blood Killers were right where they were meant to be, where as soon as the last villager joined the rest, they were covered in darkness, so thick it could be considered alive and solid. Then as the Blood Killers were fighting to find the way out and their panicked cries grew, the darkness spun and then the cries fell silent as the darkness left the area. All that remained was a field of several dead bodies in pieces burning away and one other person standing in the middle with long black pants that was loose around his legs, a long black sleeve shirt that loose around his arms, a sapphire blue sash around his waist acting as a belt, a long black coat that stopped just an inch before his feet, had no sleeves, and had a hood, and a silver white mask that looked like a fox but on it's forehead was the symbol that showed this Shinobi's allegiance

to the Hidden Mist Village in the Land of Water.

The masked Shinobi then left in a fraction of second after making sure everyone was burned and nothing was left. He then made his way to the Mist, to report the end result of his mission.

* * *

I will try to have some chapters posted quickly and I owe inspiration for this story to_** Durphey21** _who is currently writing **Naruto: A Better Life**. So if you want a good read, take a look at it.


	2. Author's Note - Important Please Read

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READ!**

Alright, I'm deeply sorry for the delay. I thought I would updating sooner but alas, I'm afraid life is getting in my way of writing. Drama will never leave and when I believe it to start to settle down to focus on my writing it boils over again. Suffice to say I won't be updating for a long while.

Note: I've not forgotten my stories and fully intended to finish them, though I have no idea when that might be. It should also be said every story I have, has been worked on, on and off, due to drama and the curse of all writers (WRITER'S BLOCK).

Has for the following stories I will give you a clue as to how far along they are and a short reason to what inspired me for it.

* * *

"Night and Day: Where the Blood Flows" = Naruto

Summary: What would happen if the bloodlines of all the nations gathered together to form a new nation? Prepare yourself for a tale like no other, but watch as Naruto, Female Haku, and a couple of O.C.s change the world to end the fear of not just the Tailed Beasts but of the Kekkei-genkais so many wield. Though what forces will stand in their way? Who is to say? Rated M for later chapters.

Status: I have the early prologue done and almost done with the official chapter one.

Reason / Inspiration - I started this because I had idea for new village where everyone who has bloodline or tailed beast inside of them can live peacefully. The idea stayed in my head until I found other stories that gave me more thoughts on it and then here it is.

* * *

"Heart and Mind make Soulmates " = Vampire Kisses

Summary: Valentine comes back for Billy or Will as he is called now. Will is alone and sad, how will thses two live happily?

Status: Working on my first ever full blow Slash Lemon and this chapter is prooveing to be more difficult to write and it is also at 7 pages.

Reason / Inspiration - To be perfectly honest, I didn't start this story, it was a cousion of my who used my account so her parents who question her about anything, though as a little deal I made with her, I am no taking over it and if need be give make to her. So in a way this is a challenge for me in general to write.

Beta: I request a Beta for this story and I would also like someone to give me honest advice on the story outside of editing. If anyone wants to be it, let me know in a Private Message please.

* * *

"Toshrio's Moon and Momo's Sun Comes One " = Bleach

Summary: I am sorry but I suck at this part. There will lots of lemons and limes in every chapter.

Status: The latest chapter is not coming quickly has I would like. It seems as though I lost my muse for this story altogether.

Reason / Inspiration - I love the pairing and I have read some many hitsuhina lemon one-shot challenges and so I decided to make my own but actually have a plot in each chapter.

"Hera's Final Act " = Greek Mythology

Summary: Hera has finally left Zeus. She has long since accepted that she was a mistake. Zeus discovers how much he actually needs her and thus the story will change as is goes.

Status: the current chapter I'm working on is only half done, fore I'm trying to lengthen them and it seems as though I hit a block.

Reason / Inspiration - I love Greek mythology and I had interesting dream on the possible reality life of Hera. So I went with it.

Beta: I request a Beta for this story as well if anyone wants to be it, let me know in a Private Message please.

* * *

"Pureblood's Lust " = Vampire Knight

Summary: Haruka and Juri have to leave their home…will they make it through their brother Rido's wrath?…Lemons coming soon!…Haruka x Juri… death to Rido… a little bit of Kaname x Yuki… read to find out more…

Status: I have maybe two pages in for the current chapter but it is hard because I keep loosening where I was heading with it.

Reason / Inspiration - I got addicted with Vampire Knight and I wanted to my spin on the past of Haruka and Juri.

* * *

**Alright, now those are my published stories that I'm still working on and just so you all know I'M NOT ABANDING THESE STORIES AND FULLY INTEND TO FINISH THEM, I REPEAT I FULLY INTEND TO FINISH THEM.**

**Once again I'm sorry for all the delays.**


End file.
